Simplify the following expression: $12\sqrt{32}$.
First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 12\sqrt{32}$ $= 12\sqrt{16 \cdot 2}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 12\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 12 \cdot 4 \cdot \sqrt{2}$ $= 48\sqrt{2}$